


Inky's Thanksgiving Special

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Boypussy, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Futanari, Gangbang, Gay, Holiday, Holidays, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Native American, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Shota, Thanksgiving, Transformation, Yaoi, boy - Freeform, incubus, pedo, pilgrim - Freeform, young sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends, Tyler and Ashkii, are in a thanksgiving play... Things get interesting when an uninvited audience member decides to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inky's Thanksgiving Special

It was the night of the school play. Tyler (6) was dressed as a pilgrim and nervous because he was about to go out to say his line... 

This was Mrs. Sanders’ play about the first thanksgiving. It was going perfectly... Too perfectly, thought Tyler 

“What if I mess up my line?” was all the boy could say... He was repeating it like a mantra.

Ashkii (6), dressed like a native American, noticed his friend was nervous so he walked up to him, smiled and gave him a thumbs up... It made Tyler laugh and he felt more at ease. 

The two boys had been friends since they were young, Ashkii lived at the reservation near Tyler’s house... They’re parents met each other when Tyler’s parents went shopping at their local farmers market, and the rest is history. 

Tyler is a fair skinned boy with freckles and reddish brown hair... He is more introverted than his friend Ashkii, but when they are alone Tyler is the one that gets them into trouble. 

Ashkii or as his friend calls him, Ash, is a dark skinned boy with deep black hair and darker eyes... He is more outgoing then his friend and also more responsible. It was Ash that talked Tyler into going out for the play... Being native American, he already knew he was going to be dragged into the it. 

Tyler’s cue came up and he walked out on stage with Ash. They took center stage in front of a table with a cornucopia filled with harvest vegetables. 

“This year was a bountiful harvest.” Ash said with his arms stretched out pointing at the table. 

“Yes it was, let us share this bounty with a meal.” Tyler said.

At that moment he saw a person in the audience smile... He didn’t know why he noticed it, he didn’t even know who that person was... But suddenly the whole auditorium was filled with pink smoke.

Tyler called out for Ash and Ash did the same until they found each other. 

“W-what’s going on?” Tyler asked 

“I d-don’t know.” Ash answered back

The two just held each other until the smoke cleared. 

“W-where are we?” the two boys said at the same time. 

They looked like they were in a small village much like the ones you would find in story books about thanksgiving... As the smoke cleared they noticed everyone in the audience was there, dressed in pilgrim and native American outfits too... Except that their outfits were missing crotches, everyone was showing off their private parts. Not only that but everyone had a penis. 

A purple woman in a traditional pilgrim outfit smiled at the two boys “Hello little ones.” she said... But she sounded like a man the boys thought. 

Tyler remembered that smile, it was the one he saw before the smoke filled the room. 

“W-who are you?” Ash asked as bravely as he could. 

“Oh me,” the man in the dress smiled before answering “My name is Inky.” he said happily. 

“W-wh-wha...” was all Tyler could say. 

“What do you want with us.” Ash said even more confident. 

“Oh you’ll see.” Inky said

The purple man snapped his fingers and suddenly the two boys were on the table, tied up, on silver platters and wearing the same crotch-less bottoms everyone else was wearing. 

Tyler noticed that Ash’s butt was bigger then before and the boy’s lips were also fuller... Ash noticed the same with Tyler, his friend’s freckled ass was so bubbly... But before they could ask what was going on, their parents appeared. 

Ash’s mom and dad was standing in front of them dressed in native American outfits (like in the play), and his dad said “This year was bountiful.” 

Tyler’s mom and dad was in front of them too, dressed in pilgrim outfits. His dad said “Yes it was, let us share this bounty with a fuck.” 

Tyler was shocked that his dad said a naughty word but that was nothing compared to what he saw next. As his parents turned around he noticed his mom had a penis and so did Ash’s mom... He still remembers taking a bath with his mom and he knows she didn’t have that last time he saw her. 

The two fathers got behind eachother’s sons and began to lick the boys asses. Their mom’s stood in front of them and slowly pushed their thick cocks into their mouths. 

The two boy tried to resist but when they heard their mothers say “Open up!” in a stern voice the two boys instinctively obeyed. 

And soon the two boys were eating their mom’s thick poles... The two boy’s noticed their moms were bigger then their dads...

Tyler was thinking this was sooo gay and ewww.... While Ash was just wondering what was going on, this was too much to take the boy was so confused that the cock in his mouth was the least of his worries. 

What made it even worse was everyone was watching... Some of the kids from the show was sucking off their parents or bouncing on their laps... There were people giving each other hand jobs... The principal was bouncing on the secretary’s cock.

Though the boys were tying not to, they both got hard seeing all the sex. 

After a while their moms’ balls tightened and they shot their loads directly down the boys’ throat.

“Ok it is time for the stuffing.” Ash’s dad said. 

The boy’s asses were well lubed by their father’s spit... It took the boys by surprise when their fathers slowly entered their boyholes... Because of Inky’s magic it didn’t hurt and because of his magic the boys’ most hidden part of them sparked... That little bit of curiosity of having something up their ass... 

Their moms kissed them and told them they were doing great... Tyler secretly was proud his mom said that to him.... After that the women tongue kissed their sons making them slowly give in to their sexual urges... But not enough to fully change them. 

It didn’t take long for their dads to cum inside them. The boys’ asses didn’t even get a moments rest when the next cock entered them... 

It went on like this for awhile cock after cock, load after load... And it didn’t take long before people realized the boys had mouths... 

Tyler saw Mrs. Sanders fuck Ash... She spanked his bubble butt as she plowed into the dark boy.

Ash noticed his Chef fuck Tyler... The man was young for a chef... The man slowly fucked his friend’s speckled ass, deep and strong. 

So many people fucked the boys that they lost count... It started to take a toll on the boys' mentality... The little fragment in their mind, their gay curiosity, grew to the point where they were now pushing back at the cocks...

As soon as Inky noticed the two were broken the ropes disappeared and the boys were free to use their hands to jack off cocks.... 

By the end the boys were hopping up and down on their moms’ cocks, kissing each other. 

-Later- 

Everyone was exhausted but the two boys were still craving cocks... So the two boys climbed the table where they were fucked and began to stuff a thick piece of corn on the cob into their holes... Tyler laid down and reached back to push the corn in and out of his cum covered boy hole. 

Ash bent over sticking his ass in the air as he reached back and slowly fucked his cum filled ass with his piece of corn... 

The two were cock crazy, and that was when Inky appeared... With a wave of his hand and a puff of smoke the two boys and the entire auditorium was back... Tyler and Ash was still on the table fucking their asses with corn... 

The people in the audience stood up and began to clap... Each and everyone their was hard and ready to fuck again. 

“Oh yess...” said Inky as the other boys and girls (the girls now having large cocks) joined him on the stage... Some of the boys began to suck the purple man’s cock and balls while fingering their asses... “I am so thankful.” Said the incubus. 

“Happy thanksgiving!” yelled everyone on the stage at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short (or not enough detail) it is just a story I decided to pull out of my ass, last minute, for Thanksgiving. Oh and this is a new story... I usually post my older stories when the last story I post reaches 1000 hits... so my new stories are like a bonus. 
> 
> Oh, and the OC "Inky" belongs to LinkLink make sure to check him out:
> 
> His Tumblr:  
> http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/
> 
> His Pixiv:  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4996179#_=_
> 
> Inky will be appearing in more of my stories so keep an eye out for him ;)


End file.
